A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus is an apparatus for capturing an image in a subject body by using magnetic resonance phenomenon. Such MRI apparatus has various kinds of apparatus required to capture images in a subject body, such as an external magnet for generating a static magnet field in an image-capturing area, a gradient magnetic field coil for applying a gradient magnetic field to the subject body placed in the static magnet field, and a high frequency coil for applying a high frequency pulse for applying a high frequency pulse to the subject body. The external magnet is made of a superconducting magnet using a superconducting coil, which can generate a strong static magnet field.
In the MRI, a coil (antenna) for receiving magnetic resonance phenomenon is provided on the surface of the subject body. The reception coil provided on the surface of the subject body is adjusted at an image-capturing portion, and the one adjusted at the image-capturing portion is required. The reception coil arranged on the surface of the subject body gives oppressive feeling to the subject body.